feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Reapers/@comment-31375371-20160828041609/@comment-30992676-20160830045500
Jezebel // Scourgewarrior123, you were my friend. Obviously, your arrogance has stuck with you as it has with your clan, yes? I have multiple screen shots of you and your pathetic excuse for an unoriginal clan stating insults and claiming to make actions that are illegal. Don't believe me? Oh, Poe! It's such a shame that you don't realize the fact that you're committing Cyber Crime!?: ---- Someone who hacks into another person's computer could be punished by a number of different crimes, depending on the circumstances. The law punishes hacking under the computer crime statutes. These crimes carry penalties ranging from a class B misdemeanor (punishable by up to six months in prison, a fine of up to $1,000, or both) to a class B felony (punishable by up to 20 years in prison, a fine of up to $15,000, or both). The law also punishes unauthorized access to a computer or computer network, with penalties ranging from a class B misdemeanor to a class D felony (punishable by up to five years in prison, a fine of up to $5,000, or both). A number of generally applicable crimes could also apply. For example, hacking could be done to commit identity theft or larceny and it could be punished under those generally applicable crimes. In addition to criminal penalties, the law specifically authorizes someone harmed by a computer or unauthorized use crime to bring a civil lawsuit against the perpetrator. These civil actions are in addition to any other grounds for a civil action that the injured party may have. ---- And this is what you’re doing that can be registered as cyber crime: accesses a computer system without authorization; 2. accesses or uses a computer system to obtain unauthorized computer services (including computer access, data processing, and data storage); 3. intentionally or recklessly disrupts, degrades, or causes disruption or degradation of computer services or denies or causes denial of computer services to an authorized user; or 4. intentionally or recklessly tampers with, takes, transfers, conceals, alters, or damages any equipment used in a computer system. It is also a computer crime to misuse computer system data. A person commits this crime by: 1. accessing a computer system to use, disclose, or copy data residing in, communicated by, or produced by a computer system; 2. intentionally or recklessly and without authorization (.a.) tampering with, damaging, or taking data intended for use by a computer system or (.b.) intercepting or adding to data residing within a computer system; 3. knowingly receiving or retaining data obtained through misuse of computer system information; or 4. using or disclosing data he or she knows or believes was obtained through misuse of computer system information (CGS § 53a-251). ---- 2. Jezebel, it's completetely hypocritical and ironic that you'd insult Leahs pack, when you yourself could not properly formulate and handle your own. Your remake of Romania failed miserably, just like your attempt at a roast. You were indefatigable to have Romania become popular, but the wikia was just as horrible as your attitude. How sad. ---- 3. Expect some kind of drama, not just due to the recent dirt that I have screen shots of. I even have a folder full of these insults from WC, so expect alot of drama that you're now contributing to. It'd be such a shame if WC disbanded, yes? It'd be such a shame if Poe actually did commit an illegal felony, yes? It'd be such a shame if Joce didn't rub her whoremones on you, yes? 9:59:57 PM ������������: It’s kind of sad that I’m in Leah’s pack?(I have three friends in WC) 10:00:42 PM EVIL, like a knife: Oh I get it you're friends with her Well you can always leave and join a pack that suits you better Very sad argument, and very sad roasts coming from a very sad, useless conglomeration of rotting atoms. ❤️"leafy fangirls follower"